


Stay Determined!

by king_of_fire_07



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, basically a rewriting of the game, with a smol twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_of_fire_07/pseuds/king_of_fire_07
Summary: Frisk has just left the ruins and is ready(?) to embark on their journey to the barrier. After meeting Mono, a monster kid who just popped out of nowhere in the middle of the forest, Frisk starts hearing a voice telling them to kill. Kill what, exactly? Well, the answer is simple: everything. Will Frisk give into the voice in their head? Or will they fight it to the end?





	Stay Determined!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ever fic and I'm super excited to share! I've had this idea for a while so it's great to finally get to write it. I hope you all enjoy it!

A small part of me didn’t want to go away. That lady, Toriel. She was so kind. She had saved me from that—flower. She helped me. She taught me some things that she felt would help me. I feel bad for turning my back on all that, even if it was very brief.

I stood in the darkened hall. Straight ahead to exit the ruins—that’s what Toriel said.

I can’t go back now.

“C’mon, Frisk.” I said to myself. “You can do this.” I stepped forward and made my way through the door.

The next room was a hallway. It was dimmed, and the shadows surrounded me—suffocated me. I swallowed, took a breath, and kept walking. It got lighter as I moved 

through, guiding me to a large doorway.

This room was completely blackened save for a small light illuminating a flower in the center of the room.

Oh, no.

Not again.

What’s worse is that Toriel won’t save me again. She’s not going to help me. She left—no. I left her.

Wait—that’s not any better.

“Clever,” The flower sneered. “verrrrrry clever. You think you’re really smart, don’t you? In this world, it’s kill or be killed.” I swallowed nervously. I don’t want to fight him—her—whatever this thing was. That’s what Toriel taught me. Don’t fight. “So, you were able to play by your own rules.” It continued to hiss. “You spared the life of a single person. Hehe, I bet you feel really great. You didn’t kill anyone this time, but what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You’ll die and you’ll die and you’ll die—until you tire trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration?” No. No. Never—right? Yeah, I won’t do it. I can’t. I won’t kill anyone. “Or will you give up entirely on this world… And let me inherit the power to control it?” Never. I won’t give up. “I am the prince of this world’s future. Don’t worry my little monarch, my plan isn’t regicide. This is so much more interesting.” It snickered one last time at me, giving me a horrifying laugh before disappearing.

“You can do this.” I repeated to myself. I pushed through the darkness and met with the door at the other end of the room. It greeted me with a looming promise of adventure—and challenge.

I can’t go back now.

I took a deep breath and pushed it open.

I was met with a kiss of cold wind and quiet woods. Once on the other side, the door shut behind me. I didn’t bother to check if it would open again—I couldn’t go back.

I looked ahead, through the dull forest of stick-like trees, and saw a path already carved out for me.

The silence was ominous. I tried to focus on the whisper of the wind as I trekked as fast as I could to the end of wherever I was. I noticed a weird-looking gate not far ahead and smiled to myself as I broke into a run and sprinted to it.

I was stopped by a sudden thud from behind me.

“Hey—Hey!” A small monster called. Its voice was young and scratchy. “You wanna help me up?” It had no arms and it lay on it’s stomach not far from where I stood. It looked a bit like a dinosaur. I looked towards the gate—It wasn’t that far away. Maybe half a kilometre? Maybe less? I looked back at the small monster.

The gate wasn’t going anywhere.

I jogged towards the kid, but as I got close to it, it rolled onto its back and hopped up. “Heh, you fell for it!” It laughed. I frowned.

“Why did you call me if you didn’t need help?” I asked it in an annoyed tone, crossing my arms. Then, I realized something. This monster came from behind me. Did it come from the ruins too? “Where did you come from?” I asked it, no longer caring about my first question.

“That path.” It nodded to a narrow path that was a bit hard to see from where I was standing. I curved around the left side of the ruins, going down a road I had never seen before. “I was walking along behind you, I wanted to get your attention and say hi.”

“You could’ve just called out.”

“Does it matter?” It tilted its head and smiled. “We’re together now, right?” Did this thing know I was a human? Was it trying to lure me into some kind of trap? “Listen, man.” It sighed, probably noticing my now worried expression. I swallowed and took a step back. It noticed and said, “No—no, I’m not gonna hurt you or anything. I wanna be your friend. I know you’re trying to get to the barrier, right? I can help!” Was this thing for real? Was it lying? “Dude, I know the way to the barrier, you can’t go on your own—you’ll get lost! I can help keep trouble out of your way.”

“Why do you want to help me?” I questioned it, taking a step towards the gate. It followed.

“I dunno,” He walked along beside me. “I don’t have many friends, and its really boring where I live on the outskirts of the ruins.” It let out a sigh before continuing. “I mean—I get to travel a lot. The River Man is really nice and lets me take rides for free. But I want to travel with a friend.”

“I’m your friend?” I looked down at it. It was only a bit shorter than me.

“Not yet,” It gave me a bright smile. “But you can be!” I couldn’t help but smile back. Maybe travelling with this kid wouldn’t be so bad.

What if he kills you?

Wait—

It’ll hurt you.

No, it won’t—right?

Kill it before it kills you.

No.

I wont.

Shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Stay Determined!". If I made any errors please let me know! I hope to grow with this fic and improve in my writing. Thank you!!!


End file.
